A Conflagaration of Spirits
by Ambrelle Shirak
Summary: When War returns to the Youjakai, the MaSho seek the aid of the Troopers. Written based on the Japanese version, rated for future content. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I apologize for the rocky start that this story gets off to. I'm horrible with beginnings, and I promise that this gets better with the next chapter. This is something that's been kicking around in my head since I started to do research on Japanese mythology. The only thing I don't own in this are the five Troopers, and the four MaSho (and boy do I wish I did). Please read, and please review.

**Chapter One**

**There is No Such Thing As Peace**

"Ashe makes six." Ryo stated with a grin at the college student. She was a year younger than the rest of them, and the only one who had actually decided what major she was studying.

It had been a fantastic three years, with just about practical silence from the Youjakai, and the three MaSho. Naste had settled into her teaching position as easily as if she had been born to it, and the five Yoroiden Samurai Troopers settled into as much of a normal life as they could. The brief month off for summer break would definitely not be wasted.

Ashe Kasuhara had met the Troopers while attending Naste's Japanese Myth and Culture course at Shinsha University. She waited patiently as the boys bickered over whose team she would be on. Three-on-three volleyball was a cutthroat sport whenever she joined it. But then again, anything that Ashe did was turned up three or four notches.

"I'll trade you Seiji, for Ashe," Shuu was wheedling. Shin stood beside him, water droplets reflecting off his auburn hair as he stripped out of his wetsuit.

"Sorry." Ryo was shaking his head stubbornly. "Me, Touma and Ashe, vs. you, Shin, and Seiji. You had Ashe last time. It's only fair."

Ashe cracked her knuckles, with a devilish grin; unintentionally, she added further injury by sliding her arms around both Ryo and Touma's shoulders. Flashing the boys across the net a grin, Ashe slid away again to fetch the ball from the sand. Behind her, Shuu and Shin exchanged glances, while Seiji just sighed.

"Her mind's made up, guys. She's determined to kick our butts at this," Seiji observed as he settled into his position at the front of the net. Ashe tossed the ball in the air a few times as she waited for the others to settle in. Then with a wicked grin, she spun the ball on the palm of her hand.

"First serve, boys! Love, love!" Ashe wasn't pulling any stops, and Shin flinched reflexively as he watched her toss the ball upwards, her whole body leaving the ground with a graceful arch. In front of her, Ryo and Touma were both ready for the return volley. As Ashe's hand struck the ball with a resounding slap, a flash of lightning split the sky overhead.

Distracted by a black chill creeping over him, Seiji turned towards where the sun should have been only to see thick black cloud cover rolling in with supernatural speed. "Oh shit," he breathed, just before taking the full brunt of Ashe's serve square in the shoulder blades.

He stumbled forward, and landed face-first in the sand. But he had called his fellow Troopers attention to what was amiss. Ashe, however, was more concerned about her friend, ducking under the net to crouch beside Seiji.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly, biting her lip as she helped him back up. Brushing the dirt from his honey-gold hair, she sought out his eyes with her nearly black ones.

"Fine." Seiji shrugged her off gently, his pride the only thing left stinging. After a moment he lifted his hand and pointed, drawing her attention to the storm front. "That, however, isn't fine."

Ashe stared, flinching as lightning split the sky and hit the beach somewhere to their north. "RUN!" Someone shouted, but the six friends held their ground, the five Troopers ringing around Ashe as if getting ready to protect her from something. It was just like the stories Naste had told, the darkness and the oppressive tightness that settled in her chest. While the Troopers scanned the skies, Ashe watched the people scrambling over the sand dunes.

Perhaps that was why Ashe spotted it first. Cresting a dune, the tip of a fire-engorged sword flashed, and as it fell, a crack of thunder masked what she knew was a cry of pain. She didn't have enough time to think, so she followed her instinct, and ducked between Shuu and Ryo, sprinting for the dune, and twisting out of grabbing hands. Sounds of her name being shouted were drowned out by another peal of thunder.

She crested the dune to the sound of pounding feet as the Troopers were pelting across the sand to catch up to her. Once more, at the top, she only had a few seconds to assess the situation before she chose her course of action. A man in pale red armor, dented and scarred, lay nearly immobile three feet away. An arrow protruded from one leg, as well as from his shoulder, pinioning him defenseless. The other, she was not sure was even a man, for midnight blue skin, shining like wet rubber, covered his body where the mismatched armor didn't. And horns, like a pronghorn steer, swept from his scalp, bases hidden by coarse black hair.

And it was the inhuman male that held the flaming sword.

She glanced backwards. The boys were still seconds away from arriving, seconds that could mean one life or another. She just had to delay the killing blow long enough. That did it, and she began to charge down the back slope of the dune. Putting one shoulder forward, she kept her center of gravity low, and aimed at the monsters hip-height. She didn't want to know what crunched as she barreled forward. Twin cries of surprise rose from the combatants; and then a third, as the monster's feet began to leave the solidity of earth.

The fire-embraced weapon fell just inches from her back; where she expected to find the fire hot, she found it like ice, burning her back from the sheer cold. She heard cries of her name over the screaming in her mind, and knew that the cavalry had arrived.

"_BUSO_!" Ashe let the cry rally her spirits as she stopped pushing and spun away from the gigantic form. There were only a few more seconds before the Troopers hit, and hit hard, driving the monster back away from the battlefield. Ashe barely managed to keep her feet, defensively, in front of the fallen warrior, glancing back only once to flash him a smile of reassurance.

"Rajura!" the inhuman roar came from a mouth filled with sharp teeth and huge canines. "I'll find you! You can't hide in the _Nigenkai_!" The sound of a silver gong filled the air, as the monster pulled away from the Troopers, and fled in a flash of lightning.

"Ashe!" "Rajura!" Mingled cries sounded around the two of them, as the Troopers charged forward. Relaxing finally, Ashe started to pull the t-shirt off her body, hissing, as it pulled against her back, sticky with blood. Throwing the bloody shirt to the ground, she turned to the fallen warrior behind her.

"That was… foolish," he muttered through gritted teeth. One of his hands had found the shaft of the arrow in his leg, and looked as though he was going to pull it out.

"But it worked," Ashe returned; her features were like stone, set against her own pain. But her voice quivered, uncertainly. "Let me." She curled her hands around his, gently pulling his fingers away as the Troopers clustered around them.

"Ashe, hold on for a moment, let me heal you." Seiji was clamoring behind her, his Korin armor gently glowing like a beacon.

"You can heal both of us, _after_ I get these arrows out of him." Ashe snapped with a slight growl. Seiji blinked, in wounded silence. He looked to his fellow Troopers for support, but they surrounded Rajura slowly.

"Hold him," Ryo instructed. "It'll be easier, Rajura, if you armor down."

Reluctantly, Rajura released the arrow shaft and eased onto his back, one hand lay clasped for a moment over his heart, as the pale red armor dissipated into mist. He could feel Ashe pat his leg after a moment; before she let her fingers gently curl around the arrow shaft. Closing his eye, he could feel her count softly to herself. He bore the sharp stab of agony in silence, barely even wincing.

"One more," Ashe breathed quietly as she moved up to the arrow in his shoulder. Seiji had already begun to heal the first wound, a gentle, soft radiance enveloping Rajura's legs. She repeated the procedure, tossing the arrow to the side derisively. This time Rajura gave a small moan. "Sorry," she whispered softly, as Seiji's healing light crept up to seek out the second wound.

Ashe settled back on her heels, to watch the gentle light work it's magic. She glanced up to find Ryo glaring accusingly at her. With a slight frown, she dropped her gaze again. Guilty for saving someone's life, she felt stupid for throwing herself in the way. But as she looked at the relieved face of the man lying prone on the sand, she allowed herself a smile again, satisfied that she had done something amazing.

"Your turn," Seiji said softly, turning his attention towards Ashe. The metal-clad hands were cool against her shoulders, but the light filled her with warmth that started in her toes and slid quickly through her entire body. Her back, burned by the freezing cold, warmed. Shuu had to turn away as her flesh actually began to knit itself together before their very eyes.

"Thank you, Seiji," Ashe smiled warmly, as the sensation of healing fled from her body. Seiji's hands lingered on her shoulders a few moments too long, and the reason why became evident as she shook her curtain of pale blonde hair from her face.

Rajura was beginning to stand, slowly and steadily. His features seemed urgent, glancing around, and finally looking towards the sky. Ashe followed his gaze, as did the five others. The dark clouds were clearing, dispersing into the air they were born from. Ashe noticed the relief apparent on the Troopers features, and watched as they, one by one, armored down into their simple base armors. Shuu was the last to follow suit, his eyes never leaving Rajura.

"Tell me that's not what I think it was?" Touma asked of the taller man. Now that she had a few moments to breathe, she could really look at him. He was a few inches taller than Touma; with skin so white it seemed to be milk. His hair fell to his shoulders, prematurely gone white from the youthful lines on his face.

"It was," came the answer.

"And you're not trying to kill us?" Shuu demanded. Rajura merely nodded, a ghost of a smile playing on his thin lips.

"Why?" Ryo was the one to ask, raising his brows thoughtfully.

"Because it is not Arago in command."

"No?" Shin this time, asked the question, stepping forward to partially hide Ashe from view.

"No. Keiji is stronger."

* * *

"The _Youjakai_ has been awakening since you slew Arago," Rajura explained later at Naste's house. "More of my world comes to life with every passing day. However, with life, comes sentience. And Keiji awoke with the land." 

"Who is this Keiji?" Naste asked, leaning forward slightly.

"A spirit. A ghost. A sorcerer. We're not completely sure. We do know it was his power that drew the _bakemono_ and the _akuma_ from hiding." Rajura kept gesturing with his hands, punctuating his sentences with well-timed jabs and flourishes.

"So that was an _akuma_?" Ashe asked, her voice hushed. "A real _akuma_?"

"Indeed, Keiji has raised an army of nightmares. Hideo is only one of his generals. We MaSho raise an army as well, but we fear that we are overmatched by Keiji's forces. We feel that we may need your assistance." Rajura was gazing pointedly at Ryo.

"What about Kayura? Why didn't you send her?" Touma queried resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"Because, _Tengu_, Kayura has vanished." Rajura lifted his hands to slow the sounds of surprise that rose from the five Troopers. "She left us the _Oni yoroi_, and vanished into the wilds of the _Youjakai_."

An uneasy silence closed over the room. Ryo stood slowly, and gestured to his fellow Troopers. Quietly they withdrew to the far corner of the room to discuss what was going through their heads. Naste made the excuse to fetch some tea for everyone, leaving Ashe alone with the MaSho.

"Even if they don't want to help, I will." Ashe said suddenly. "It sounds like a grand adventure, and I'm always up for one of those."

A smile flickered across Rajura's stoic expression. "I appreciate the offer, but they will never allow you in such danger."

Ashe grinned, as she began to stand up. "I can be very persuasive." With a grin, she headed off toward the Trooper's huddle, and slipped into the group beside Seiji. For a moment, everyone was quiet, but only Ryo dared to look in her direction. "So when do we leave?" she asked jauntily.

"You're not going, Ashe," Ryo answered, harshly.

"What do you mean?" Ashe countered. "You can't just leave me behind!"

"It's too dangerous, we don't even know what we're fighting." Ryo tried to explain.

"Yes we do, _akuma_ and _bakemono_," Ashe countered.

Ryo looked to his friends for help. Touma shook his head. "This time I don't agree with you, Ryo. Ashe knows how to defend herself, and her knowledge of the Myths and Legends would be most helpful." Seiji and Shin both began to nod. "I'd rather go into the _Youjakai_ with a good idea of how to fight what we're going to face."

Ashe began to grin smugly. And Ryo sighed, his shoulders slumping as he admitted defeat. Shuu grumbled softly, until Ashe nudged his arm lightly.

"Remember, I know how to cook."

Shuu couldn't help but break into a grin with that statement.

"Alright Rajura, you have our assistance." Ryo muttered as he sprawled back out on the couch. Rajura rose as Ryo sat down, smiling.

"Excellent, we have no time to waste."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The _Youjakai_

"I don't get it, how are we getting through here?" Shin asked, pointing at the gates of the Shinto shrine. "In the middle of the night no less?"

"It definitely isn't a holiday," Ashe muttered, watching the tiny pieces of paper flutter on the wall. "Looks like this place has been abandoned for a while." She touched the lock on the gate, frowning at its presence.

"My companion saw to it that I would be able to return through this shrine," Rajura attempted to explain. "But she required the absence of humans…" He frowned then, just as confused as the Troopers surrounding him.

Furrowed brows answered his glance around. He was sure he could pick this lock, given time, but he didn't think that the Troopers would wait for him. He looked up to the sound of scraping, and the soft laughter from behind him. Ashe had jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the high wall, and was pulling herself up.

"Hey, wait for us!" Shuu exclaimed, fearing being left out of something totally cool. He leapt as well, following suit and dropping over the other side with Ashe.

Rajura watched the thin paper slips drift away through the winds, watching people's wishes and desires vanish without a trace into the distance. He retreated a few steps from the edge, and took a running leap. Tucking his knees to his chest, he flew over the barrier between the shrine and the rest of the world.

And landed as lightly as a spider on it's web, balancing on the balls of his feet. The symbolic barrier in the _Ningenkai_ had been the critical component in the spell apparently, because as he rose, he recognized the deep indigo ocean of the _Youjakai_.

"You, and you, against the wall!" barked a quick, clipped voice. Rajura spun at the sound of the voice, recognizing it instantly. He had landed behind her, while those who simply climbed the wall were landing practically at her sword-point. One by one, he watched each of the Troopers drop into existence in the _Youjakai_, and one by one, the woman with the dancing red hair forced them against the wall.

As soon as she counted them, she glanced skyward again, and seemed to be requesting something of the thin air. Rajura moved stealthily up behind her, ignoring the questioning glances from the rest of the party. He chuckled softly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Well, well, Takara," he began as the redhead spun to face him. "Arago would be proud of how well orchestrated that was…"

He left the end of the sentence open, an unspoken 'but' lingering on the air like lead. The woman scuffed her feet, kicking her shoes in the dust, and glaring with baleful golden eyes at the _Gen_ MaSho.

"These boys?" she asked suddenly. "And what of that scrawny one?" Her gesture instantly swept over Ashe, arching a splendidly curved brow at the MaSho.

Rajura just smiled, leaving the enigma for Takara. "Troopers, Ashe, this is Takara. She is our resident sorceress, and member of the resistance."

As she turned back towards the six astounded youths, she kicked her skirts around behind her, the gesture momentarily revealing a flash of gold and red fur. Ashe blinked, her eyes being the only ones that caught the motion. She put two and two together, and smiled to herself, but said nothing.

"This is the _Youjakai_?" Shin asked gently, incredulously. His eyes were reflecting the deep blue-violet of the gently lapping waves. He had crouched momentarily, letting the soft, pearly white sands sift gently through his fingers.

Each of them wore an expression of awe, Rajura noticed. And each was gazing in a different direction. Ryo focused on the mountains in the distance, and the hazy smoke rising from the tallest peak. Touma watched the heavens, the singular disc of white gold that served as their sun during the day. Seiji was watching the strange play of the diffuse light against all the objects, the way it never reflected, yet lingered about each thing. Shuu could not keep his eyes still, shifting his gaze from the mountains in the distance, to the sands beneath his feet, and the rolling hills to their northwest. Ashe, Rajura's brow beetled; Ashe perplexed him. She was watching Takara, shrewdness in her gaze that he was not sure he liked.

"Well," Takara sheathed her sword in a swift, easy motion. "The others will be waiting for us!"

Rajura chuckled as each of the Troopers tore their eyes away from the landscape, and focused on the two natives before them. He could feel their unspoken question, the curiosity in their eyes. However, he did not answer them, instead, gesturing for them to follow him away from the gently lapping ocean.

Takara took up the rear of the assembly, occasionally having to hurry one or more of the boys along the path. She was always quick to bark at those lagging, but never uttered a word of praise. They moved up the coast, moving in somewhat of a northern direction. At least, Ashe presumed it was north, as the white-gold disc hung in the air to her right. The distances felt distorted, as if she were viewing everything through a fish-eye lens; things seemed closer on the horizon than they really were.

Ashe was trying too hard to watch too many things. The indomitable silence was broken soon enough by chatter from the Troopers. Ashe hardly listened, as she quickened her pace to match Rajura's long-legged stride more closely. She had questions of her own that were best answered, she felt, by him.

"Takara doesn't happen to be of the Inarri clan, does she?" Ashe asked quietly, watching Rajura's pale features out of the corner of her eye. "The Shi-Inarri perhaps?"

"You are quite astute, Ms. Kasuhara." The MaSho replied, in a quiet tone that confirmed her suspicions. "The Troopers were wise in allowing you to accompany them."

Ashe could only grin. "It was either Naste or myself." She chuckled jovially at the thought of her teacher subjecting herself to this. "And I may get extra credit for this one."

Rajura merely smiled in response. Turning slightly, he motioned for everyone to gather around. Gesturing out to sea, he spoke: "Keiji has summoned a great ocean monster. Where we would once ferry ourselves upstream, we must walk."

"Upstream?" Shuu asked, bewildered. "There's no stream."

Takara let out a sharp barking laugh. "Kososu seems to have wandered off again." She slid through the gathering to point at a dark path in the sand. "He is a fickle river spirit!"

"We should hurry," Rajura finished, pushing Takara towards the riverbed more. "If he should gorge himself while he is out… our way will flood. The creatures in the forest are… less than friendly."

"Did you just say the river could gorge itself?" Shin piped up from behind. "Like overfed and everything?"

Rajura merely nodded, and extended a hand for Ashe. Takara was leading them down into the dry riverbed. Ashe glanced towards Rajura, as Seiji came up to her other side.

"Allow me?" he asked, cordially, his gray-blue eye sparkling dashingly.

Shuu, Shin, Ryo and Touma all passed them by, hopping down the six-foot embankment like it was nothing but an anthill. Ashe eyed both the men flanking her, and deigned taking either hand. She lent down, resting her hand at the top of the embankment, and hopped down herself. She staggered a little off her landing, her left knee stinging a little from the impact. Resolutely, she walked the pain off.

Rajura and Seiji exchanged meaningful glances. Rajura's expression was collected and easy as he hopped down the side after her. Seiji allowed himself a few moments to seethe with mute anger before resuming his exterior calm. He couldn't quite name why it bothered him to have Ashe ignore him. She always had, determined to be self-sufficient in an age of chauvinism.

Seiji trailed behind the others, keeping one eye on the landscape and one on his companions. The _Youjakai_ was different from what he had remembered. The land was fertile, green, and beautiful. There was no longer a hint of malevolence hanging in the air; instead, all was calm, relaxed and happy. Birds darted from the bamboo and teak forest, rising in raucous flocks into the pale white sky.

The _Korin_ warrior wondered if he perhaps had glimpsed a _youja_, one of the many restless Shinto spirits that populated this realm. But it had dashed so quickly in and out of his vision that he was unsure of what exactly it was that he saw. Somewhere beyond his mute wonderings, he realized that everything had gone unearthly still, the silence only broken by the metallic snap and creak of their body-armors.

Takara paused, turning her head slightly to listen intently to the silence. After a moment, she gasped. "Quickly! Out of the banks!" She barked, shoving the nearest Trooper toward the six-foot bank. "Kososu has returned!"

The Troopers were quick to move, breaking in formation: three to the left bank, two leapt upon the right. Takara turned to face downstream, raising her hands up over her head and shouting an incantation. Ashe was stunned, she could feel the ground shaking beneath her feet, and soon the roar of rushing water filled her ears. Beyond Takara, around the last bend of the riverbed, came a wall of water, the thunderous rush like the laughter of a thousand voices.

Ashe was jerked out of her amazement by a pair of arms that lifted her off her feet. Rajura spun so she could not see the manifestation of the river; holding her tightly against his body, he bent at the knees, and leapt.

Behind them, the water rocketed over Takara, sweeping her off her feet, filling her mouth. She sputtered and coughed, and went under. The fury of the rushing water passed quickly, the frothing liquid obscuring all it contained. Shuu and Touma took a running leap to clear the wide river, joining their friends across the way.

"Quickly, Troopers, the donjon is not far," Rajura stated, releasing Ashe bodily. She could feel her cheeks turning red as he refused to release her hand.

"But Takara!" Ryo protested, holding Shin back from leaping into the water after her.

"Takara is a sorceress; she will be fine!" Rajura pressured. "Now, quickly, before something unsavory finds us." He started off, giving Ashe's hand a small squeeze. "We are even now." He informed her in a voice that only she could hear.

* * *

Coughing and sputtering, a fox clambered up the bank of the Kososu River some miles upstream. After the violence of his return, the river spirit resumed his normal course, flowing down from the mountains to the sea. The fox was bright red, with sharp, dark eyes, and many tails… nine to be exact. Each tail appeared like it had been dipped into molten gold, tipped thus with sparkling metallic sheen. The creature stretched and basked, soaking up some of the ambient light before continuing on.

Through the bamboo and teak forest, the fox-creature cut a path, towards a towering structure that rose from the forest like a giant spire. With six levels to the main building, and four to each of the lesser towers, the donjon was a sight to behold. While much of the grounds that surrounded the massive monolith had overgrown and crumbled down from disuse, the castle itself was the center of the new regime, a regime whose ruler just recently decided to take a break.

The fox-creature, a daughter of Inarri, trotted over a high arching bridge, where wisteria, perpetually in bloom, dangled into a coy pond that now housed some playful water sprites. The _suijin_ splashed at the _kitsune_ and laughed heartily at the spirit-foxes baleful glare. Further out in the pond, a crane waded thoughtfully through the reeds.

The _kitsune_ trotted easily through the overgrown underbrush, making a purposeful attempt at avoiding the sleeping luck-dragon's lair. To the south of the giant doors leading into the donjon was a smaller entrance, cut into the stone… perfectly _kitsune_-sized. Through that, a small streak of red bolted in. With dark eyes gleaming in the sconce-lights, the _kitsune_ made a way through the halls.

* * *

"Where are they?" Naaza demanded. He paced the length of the audience hall, back and forth, up and down. All the while, Anubis' gray eyes followed him, up and down back and forth. He sat where Kayura usually would, in a large, yet simple, wicker chair. His elbow rested on his knee, and his head rested in his hand, pensively watching the nervous pacing of his fellow MaSho.

"What if those rodents didn't believe him?" Naaza continued, gesticulating violently with his hands. "What if one of the _akuma_ got to him first?" He paused and shuddered. "What if Takara was wounded, and cannot bring him back from the _Nigenkai_?"

Anubis rose then, coming forward to shake Naaza's shoulders. "Reality to Naaza!" When Naaza's black eyes met his, he continued, "Takara is the most powerful sorceress this side of the Badlands. If anyone can convince the Samurai Troopers of our need, Rajura can. You have nothing to worry about."

Anubis tried a convincing smile, but even he was worried. And cheering Naaza up was not one of his strongest points. The _Doku_ MaSho made a disgusted sound and shook free of his compatriot's grip.

"I'm going to go see what Saisu has whipped up for us tonight," he fairly snarled. Naaza's fists were clenched as he stalked out of the chamber.

Anubis sank down into the chair, holding his head with both of his hands. He couldn't understand how Kayura did it; keeping all of them in line, plus straightening out the difficulties between the spirits. He couldn't even keep the MaSho from one another's throats. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes.

The sound of a sliding _shoji_ door didn't cause him to look up. He knew from the chill that proceeded into the room that she was coming to check up on him. He could see her in his mind as he saw her that first day. His was the _Yami yoroi_, deep in the winter night was where his armor gained its strength. She had come to him mysteriously that first day, appearing out of the winter's darkness like a ghost of beauty.

She was the color of new snow, garbed in all white, with a pale translucence like ice, to her skin. Her eyes were blue, but not a gentle blue, a pale, nearly white blue. And her hair, flowed about her like a cloak, knee-length, raven and sleek, and straight as a bamboo pole. He had fallen in love with her then, and there.

Now, she touched his face, gently lifting his head off his hands, and brushed her pale, cool lips against his forehead. She brought the winter with her, transforming the sterile antechamber into a rich, chill landscape. She lowered herself by his side, gathering her white kimono about her like a snowdrift. Resting her hands on his knee, she looked up at him, a thoughtful frown creasing her perfect features.

"You are troubled, my Night Heart," she whispered, her voice like a winter breeze through the pine trees.

"I fear for Rajura, and Takara," he answered, reaching out to run a hand over her smooth hair. "I worry about Kayura, and wonder when she will return and lift this burden off our shoulders. Kaori, I fear I cannot take it any longer."

"Takara has returned; she is weak and tired, seeking refuge in her rooms. Rajura leads six through the maze," Kaori replied, closing her eyes as he touched her hair. "I have still no word from Kayura."

"Nor did I expect one," Anubis sighed. At least the other two were safe, and on their way. But six? He wondered perhaps if the Troopers were foolish enough to bring that Naste-woman along with them. He sighed softly. "Call the counsel, Kaori. We should prepare to greet our guests."

She rose easily, and he felt his affection only deepen at the grace of her movement. She trailed her hand against his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly over the scarred flesh, and quietly, she withdrew her wintry influence from the chamber. Anubis shivered in her absence and whispered a quiet prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Counsel of Spirits

The counsel chamber was underground. It was the only chamber large enough to hold the many representatives that promised allegiance. Dragons coiled in the upper reaches of the room; spirits of all shapes and sizes littered the floor, milling about, whispering to one another of happenings, and updating the community on how the darkness to the South has spread like a virus across the landscape. Naaza crouched near the entrance, near a small gathering of his own people, the snake-like _Yuan-ti_. Anubis paced the floor, hurrying back and forth between delegates and emissaries.

There were only a few that he fully trusted: The _Yosei_ princess, a swan-maiden, sat at the forefront of the gathering, carefully preening her silver-feathered cloak; his beloved Kaori, a fearsome _yuki-onna_, sat at the center of an empty circle, all the spirits around her wishing to avoid her wintry influence; and a single _Tenshi_ who had chosen to grace the donjon with her presence, Seiya. She crouched in the rafters with the dragons, her ivory wings, tips dipped in scarlet, draped around her like a cloak of mystery. He could not forget Takara, but she had not yet joined the gathering, and perhaps wouldn't if his suspicions were true.

They only awaited Rajura, and his party. And the waiting was murderous. A toad spirit bounded through the crowd, almost jumping right into Anubis' leg. But his battle-trained reflexes saved the spirit from an untimely squishing; as his hand snapped down to catch him. The toad gasped and chuckled as Anubis lifted him to eye-level.

"Yes?" the _Yami_ MaSho inquired.

"Rajura-_sama_ has entered the complex… he makes his way here!" the toad croaked.

"Good, good." Anubis resisted the urge to simply drop the toad, and carefully lowered him back to the ground. "Everyone, our wait will be over shortly. The Troopers come!"

A rousing cheer circled around the room, bringing a smile to Anubis' features. Everyone still had high hopes, which meant that everyone still figured that the _akuma_ and _bakemono_ could be defeated. All eyes focused on the door. Naaza and the _Yuan-ti_ edged out of the way, resting in the shadow of a feathered dragon.

The door opened. Rajura stepped through, shaking his head slightly in dismay as he spotted the crowd. One by one, the Troopers stepped in behind him, following Rajura's lead to the depression in the center of the chamber. The young men stared in unabashed awe and shock at the creatures surrounding them. But the last, the young woman that trailed behind them, Anubis found her a curiosity.

She did not seem awed by the presence of the dragons, or startled by the dancing wisps that came to inspect her. She gazed at everything with remote curiosity as if studying for some exam. Her eyes were black, as deep black as the endless night, and constantly shifting around. One thing Anubis was certain of, she was **not** Naste.

Naste had never carried herself with such confidence, such positive energy. This woman was strange, out of place almost among the five youths of the _Nigenkai_. Anubis wondered at Rajura's purpose in allowing her to come along. He was broken out of his thoughts by the sensation that he was being watched. Indeed… all eyes had settled upon him, as he moved to clasp Rajura's arm in a brotherly fashion.

"It's good to have you back," Anubis murmured, with a nod and a smile.

"It is better to be home," Rajura returned, in the same low tone. Then he turned with a slight flourish, straitening himself in the eyes of the crowd. "I thank you all for the warm welcome."

Dragons rumbled softly; various spirits showed their appreciation through applause. Rajura nodded and was silent until the gathered representatives fell quiet again, all watching him, and the six gathered with him, with intense curiosity.

"My search has come to fruition." Rajura continued, speaking loudly, and turning slowly in place so that none felt left out of his address. "Takara and myself have brought the return of the other five Legendary Armors." The five Troopers shifted uncomfortably as eyes shifted to them, some inhuman, some frighteningly true to the nature of men. Ashe… she remained unmoved by all this, content to simply watch as so much activity took place surrounding her. "With their help, we will send Keiji and his demons back into the hell from which they spawned!"

The chamber was drowned in a deafening cheer. Rajura smiled slightly, the hearts of the army were restored. He could imagine the tales that would spread through the _Youjakai_ tonight. The war was nearly in the bag; victory could almost be tasted as Rajura inhaled the heady scent of contagious exuberance.

The Troopers huddled close to each other, forcing Ashe, once more, into their midst. But her eyes traveled the rafters of the great chamber, dancing over dragons, flitting over faeries, sliding past sylphs. Her outward calm was a farce, as inside she brimmed with curiosity. Her eyes danced with the inner light, the need for knowledge, and the thirst for every speck of lore she found within the room. Her hands clasped the Troopers shoulders, as she tried to move them out of her way to get a better view of things.

Anubis took up as Rajura filtered back to stand with the Troopers. "We all know what needs to be done over the course of the next month. I need a small group to travel with Hitomi, to check on the reports of _bakemono_ activity in the east." Anubis gestured to the _Yosei_ princess seated at the forefront. The swan princess rose quietly, and moved across the floor towards him. She held her folded feather-cloak protectively in her arms, while the tiny vestigial wings of her office twitched and furled at her shoulder blades.

Two dragons instantly volunteered, both uncurling from their rafters with a loud trumpeting call. A _sennin_ also stepped forward, his ancient, transparent form leaning heavily on an oaken staff. Anubis smiled, as Hitomi nodded.

"Thank you," she said in a soft, fluting voice. "Gather what supplies you may need, we leave within the hour."

Aloft, the two dragons took flight and exited the chamber through the broad doors at the top of the roof. The_ sennin_ followed Hitomi's lead as she led him out the chamber door, past the awed faces of the Troopers. Anubis motioned to Rajura, and Rajura got the attention of the Troopers with a well placed _ahem_. They left as they had entered, one by one, with Ashe trailing behind them, her eyes everywhere.

"We have rooms in the East Wing set aside for you. They are quite near to our own chambers, set apart from the rest of the _donjon_." Rajura was saying as he led them through small narrow corridors.

"Wait a minute," Ryo finally spoke up. "This is all happening way too fast. You didn't say there was a full blown war going on here!" He had stopped in the center of the corridor, blocking all the other Troopers from gathering around him. Rajura turned calmly to face him, crossing his arms over his maroon body armor. Ryo, undaunted, continued his tirade. "What good are five more warriors going to do in a full blown war? I fail to see the purpose that we carry in having to come here!"

Rajura calmly took it all in stride. "This is a war of _yoroi_." He closed his pale eye and shook his head in dismay. "We need your power, and the power of _Kikotei_. I am afraid that we do not know how to defeat our enemy. We believe Keiji is a spirit, but he has resisted all attempts to banish or disperse him. Perhaps that is why Kayura has left, to travel to the Northern Temples in an attempt at finding the answers."

"I still don't buy it." Ryo muttered, echoing Rajura's stubborn stance by crossing his arms. "You four are powerful enough in your own right. Why us? And why bring Ashe?"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this. I chose to come of my own free will!" Ashe defended immediately. She pushed to the front, pushing off an attempt to hold her back.

Touma stepped forward slowly. "Ryo, I believe him. I mean, look at this place…" He gestured around. "There is fear all around. These people are in serious danger."

"Besides," Shin returned, gathering courage from the other voices. "If we don't stop this Keiji here, what's to say that he won't be coming to the real world after he's drained all he can here."

Ryo sighed, looking to Seiji and Shuu for support, but the two remained curiously silent, watching him with apologetic eyes. Who was he kidding? Like those two would take up sides against their best friends.

Rajura had turned away and was moving down the hall again. "Please, the hour is getting late… I will have food sent to your rooms once you have settled in."

Ashe pushed past Ryo, lingering a hand on his shoulder for a long moment. He failed to meet her gaze, and she shrugged, dropping her hand from his shoulder. Quickening her pace, she hurried up to Rajura's side, resuming her barrage of questions. Ryo sighed, and frowned as one by one, the other Troopers drew close and patted his shoulder. Suddenly, Ryo felt old… very, very old.

* * *

"Takara?" Naaza furrowed his brow in concern as he knocked for the third time on the wooden door. No matter how often he was told she had returned, he wouldn't believe it until he saw the fiery sorceress with his own eyes. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes to listen intently for sounds of movement within.

He couldn't hear anything, and pondered lightly if she could be asleep. With a slight frown, he pushed the door. It gave, and swung open wide enough for him to stick his emerald-haired head within. "Takara?" He asked again, his deep voice cracking with the gentleness of his tone. There seemed to be nothing within the darkness of the chamber, save a single candle lit within a tiny shrine.

Takara's room was reminiscent of a woodland glen; poles had been erected to support a sagging roof. The roof had become home to mosses and dangling ivies, all gathered by Takara's gentle hand. Cushions of every shade and fabric littered the floor, tumbled here and there with a few blankets. As Naaza quietly closed the door behind him, he concentrated, willing even his body-armor to fade from existence. Self-consciously he smoothed his _hakama_, and touched the pattern of scaled skin that wound itself around his ribs.

A cushion moved. Naaza's hard expression softened, and he stepped to the midst of the jumble of color and fabric. With a soft hand, he lifted the cushion, and could only smile. She was curled into a ball, tighter than he would have imagined she could make herself. One of her nine tails lay draped over her nose; her tiny golden eyes closed in a fitful slumber. Naaza carefully noted the position of her other tails, and proceeded to stretch out beside her.

"Takara," he whispered gently, reaching out to gently pat his hand across her muzzle. The kitsune moved against his hand, and gave a soft sigh. Gently whimpering, she edged closer to his cool body. As soon as she had nestled against his stomach, he curled protectively around her. Rubbing behind her triangular ears, the yuan-ti lent his silent strength to an ailing kitsune.

* * *

They had all gathered in Ryo's rooms, as if drawn together by a strange need for something familiar. The boys all sat around in the white _hakama_ that all the rooms came outfitted with. The sashes tying the loose pants shut all coordinated with their armors. Ashe found that oddly amusing, but then again, each of the boys did show a marked preference when it came down to colors. She, instead, lay on Ryo's _tatami_ mat wrapped in a plush robe.

"Are we sure we know what we're doing here?" Ryo asked, for the fifth time.

"We are here to help the MaSho save their world," Seiji answered, without looking up from his game of Go. Touma lay prone on the floor opposite him, pondering deeply about his next move on the game board.

"Personally, I think this stinks," Shuu muttered, rolling his neck and shoulders a few times. "I don't trust Rajura as far as I can throw him."

"I do." Ashe countered quietly.

"Come on, Ashe baby! You didn't see what he did three years ago! All three of them, they nearly killed all of us!" Shuu flexed, muscles pulling taut in his chest and arms. He pointed at her, and shook his head. "You weren't there for the fights; you weren't there for the end."

"Enough, Shuu," Seiji snapped. "She knows she wasn't there. But she's here now, and if she feels we can trust the MaSho, then maybe we should at least try to trust them!"

Shuu growled, and Seiji nearly rose to his challenge. Ashe pushed herself off the mat, pushing Seiji back down with a well-placed foot in his back. She crossed the room and slid the _shoji_ back quietly.

"Don't fight over me, you know I would kick both your asses for it." She paused for a moment, her expression softening. "Shuu, just trust me, please? This place feels... it feels good. We're wanted here..." She sighed, frowning at the bewildered expression he wore. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, boys."

The _shoji_ slid shut with a click. Shuu looked to the rest of the guys for support, but their eyes refused to meet his. Silently, he scowled. Not that he wanted to admit it, but she was right... they were wanted, even needed here. He thrust his chin between his hands, and sighed.

Touma moved his white piece with a soft _tack_ on the stone board. Blue eyes met violet, and Touma grinned, challenging the other to counter the move.

* * *

"Hitomi has promised to return within two days," Anubis explained to Rajura. "She travels East, here, through the Daito Pass. We've heard rumors that the plague has extended from the South, out East, and West."

Rajura scrubbed his hand through his hair, rubbing his temple after disentangling some knots. "And of Kayura?"

"Nothing." Anubis grew quiet, glancing up as Naaza slowly made his way into the room. Takara leaned on his arm for support, her features drawn and tired, her cheeks hollow and eyes dark.

"Kososu is ill," Naaza murmured as he drew close to the wide table. Takara gripped the edge with her hands, leaning forward slightly upon it. Her eyes endeavored to focus upon the map, and all the little trinkets that represented the different armies.

"Ill?" the other two echoed almost in unison.

"Something is wrong in the West," Takara stated, pointing a shaky hand to the crudely drawn in provinces. "He claims he gorged near a small village of _samebito_, and ousted a pence of _kappa_."

"He is not just... overfull?" Rajura pressed.

"Ill," Takara pressed her hand to her stomach. "Right to his bones, as it were."

"In the morning," Naaza mentioned, gesturing to the upper halls. "We should get _Suiko_ to cleanse him."

Anubis and Rajura both agreed quietly. Takara took Naaza's hand, and squeezed it gently. As they left, hand in hand, Anubis chuckled lightly.

"Thank the gods, she came back okay." The _Yami_ MaSho shared a laugh with his compatriot. "He was impossible in her absence."

"It is amazing what a second chance at life will do," Rajura agreed, his eyes upon the _shoji_ walls. "What sort of things you find, in such strange places."

* * *

Ashe awoke to bells, a symphony of ringing, chiming, and clanging all mixed together with odd trumpets, and whistles. Groggy, she forgot where she was for a few moments, and flailed wildly about for her alarm clock. Was it Wednesday? Did she have class this early? Thoughts flooded her mind, as she pushed herself up.

Only when the room came into focus did she remember anything. She smiled strangely to herself, wondering what manner of dreams she could have had. It was odd for her to feel so uneasy, so exhausted after a night's sleep. Her body ached all over, and she stretched as she slid into her borrowed robes. Opening her rice paper shutters, she was greeted with a most glorious sight.

Dragons.

All colors, all shapes, all sized, but the sky was full of them. The trumpeted and hooted, whistled and chimed, whirred, banged, clanged and sang all at once. It was a symphony, she realized, a symphony to the rising sun, a joyous song of greeting for the new day. Chilled and warmed all at once, Ashe stared in wonder at the radiant creatures darting to and fro in the early morning radiance.

Down below in the courtyard, Seiji had risen early, and was slowly going through his morning exercise. He seemed oblivious to the racket going on above him, or perhaps, the wonder had simply worn off on him. Ashe laughed, as he took long enough from his _kata_ to look up, and wave. He smiled, as she waved back.

Finally breaking away from the window, she padded out into the hall, carrying with her the beat up old sneakers. She paused around the other doors, listening to the sleepers within. Shuu snored loud enough to drown out her own thoughts, and Ashe laughed softly. It had been one of the many reasons she had turned him away just last year. That and the fact that the Troopers were all like brothers to her, and she simply didn't see them in that light.

Sniffing, Ashe found the scent of _onigiri_; enticed, she ventured into the donjon fearlessly. She came to the round room that marked the intersection of the Four Winds. Pausing at the room, Ashe stared down the dark Western hall, and listened, as if someone was calling her name. She hesitated, oscillating between the call of food, and the call of mystery. Finally, after warring with herself for a few moments, she turned towards the food, figuring that the Western hall would still be standing later that day. Food however, would probably be a fleeting sentiment around here. She turned to the North, and padded down the hallway.

The dining hall was silent as a tomb. Ashe's bare feet on the wooden floor made no sound, no echo. Two long low tables were pushed side by side at the center of the room, twelve places set. Bamboo plates and reed mats, carved wooden bowls and plain chopsticks ringed the edge. Cushions lay scattered about, and steaming tea was already set in a bed of glowing coals. Peering around, Ashe looked for any indication on where she should sit, but found none. She circled the tables until she heard the sound of singing from the kitchen.

The _shoji _was ajar as she pushed it further open. The rich, full contralto of a singing female greeted her ears, and the traditional ballad was enough to make her homesick. Peering around a barrel of fruit, Ashe's eyes grew wide and astonished.

One creature took up nearly the entire room. She had a small round body, perched precariously atop two equally round, yet short legs. Atop the small round body, was a small round head, with six pairs of eyes, three closed, three open, that seemed to dart around and peer at everything. The voice that sang from between two pincer-like mandibles never faltered as a set of eyes came to rest on Ashe. In fact, there was a smile behind the mouth, a laughter that Ashe giggled nervously at.

The wooden barrel of fruit pushed out of the way, moved by one of the female's six arms. Six arms. Ashe still couldn't help but stare, as she straightened slightly. Drawing the robe tighter about herself, she stammered.

"Easy, child," the spider creature mused softly. "You shouldn't be afraid of dreams. Embrace us, welcome us, and your life will be as full as you wish it to be."

Again, Ashe paused. "You're... a dream?"

"Once," two sets of eyes blinked open, one of them remaining on Ashe as she stood nervously aside. Spider-like arms swung about, continuing to chop vegetables, and stir various pots. "A child dreamt a creature that could help their mother with house work. 'Saisu' was the name he gave to that creature. I am Saisu."

"So..." Ashe bit her lip, sneaking an apple from the fruit barrel. "The _youjakai_ is populated by creatures of dreams." As if to punctuate her comment, the dragons outside finished their revelry with a blasting loud trumpet. The pots hanging from the ceiling shook with metallic clangs.

"Yes, and no," Saisu responded. She tsked softly, the mandibles clicking together. "You will ruin breakfast."

Ashe bowed, slightly. "Let me leave you to your preparation. But... first, can you tell me what lies down the western corridor?"

The spider woman's flurry of movement stopped for a moment, and her two small legs turned her slowly about. "The shrine lies to the west, child. But if you know what is good for you, you will not tread there."

Two three fingered hands rested upon Ashe's shoulders, and gently pushed her from the room. Weirdly amused by all this, Ashe stood outside the kitchen and chuckled to herself. It was about time to explore, while most of the place was still resting. Tucking her sneakers a little tighter under her arm, Ashe returned to the central chamber. The wood and rice paper structure seemed so ancient in the dawn, quiet and refined, reserved and gentle. Ashe liked the feeling, but couldn't help that her feet automatically drew her west from the central chamber.

She stopped before the wooden archway. She rested her hand against the aged wood, the veneer sunk so deeply that she couldn't name the wood, or fathom how old the structure was. She was simply, quiet, standing alone, listening to the sounds of awakening. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the wood.

"Are you scared of what's to come?"

Ashe didn't answer Seiji at first, resting silently against the frame. Then she shrugged. "I can't tell. It's... exciting, different." His hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she covered it with her own, smiling. "But thanks for worrying. I've got plenty of protectors, and remember who's been teaching me what."

Seiji chuckled, and wrapped both arms around her. With a sigh, she let him, breathing in his sunshine smell. Now, Seiji, she figured, Seiji, she could date. He released her, and turned her around to face him.

"Look, I don't trust the MaSho, and I probably never will. Please, be careful around them." He brushed back her flaxen hair, and grinned. As he opened his mouth to continue, a soft bell rang through the donjon, signaling breakfast. Ashe darted from his grip, and grabbed his hand.

"That's breakfast," she chirruped, raising her wall of good cheer again. "I'm starved!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Breakfast of Dreams**

The place to Anubis' left remained empty, though a steaming plate was set upon the mat. Anubis nursed an early morning headache, as he sat quietly at the head of the tables. They filtered in, slowly, ushered by wispy spirits, or the frog emissaries. Takara was walking stronger, moving on her own, but Naaza still attended her as if she would drop at any moment. Together, they bowed to the empty place, murmuring a prayer for Kayura's well-being. They settled together, the _kitsune_ leaning towards Naaza without even thinking.

Kaori touched his hand, her placement at his right a distinct honor. He curled his fingers into hers, losing himself willingly in the cold of her touch, and the icy eyes that warmed only for him. Rajura was settled beside her, his eyes on his plate, his fingers listlessly pushing the vegetables around. He looked up as the _shoji_ slid aside again, allowing entrance for some of the Troopers, led by the small frog spirit.

It seated them at the other end of the table, Ryo and Touma at the head, while Shin, and the still groggy Shuu took seats to Ryo's right. Rajura noticed that Shin tried to sit closer to his brethren Troopers than to the strange sorceress who was whispering spirits-know-what to the snake. Anubis remained silent, communicating with the _yuki-onna_ on some level that no one else would ever understand.

Only two places remained, between himself and Touma. They entered without escort, both clear and awake, to take the two remaining cushions without word. Rajura faltered a moment when Ashe smiled cheerfully at him. At the head of the tables, Anubis seemed to be shaking himself out of his trace.

"To the dawn of a new day, and a dragon's song to fill the heart with wonder," he murmured, lifting his tea.

The Troopers looked bewildered as each of the natives lifted their cups as well. Ashe and Touma caught on quickly, each lifting their cup and repeating the phrase softly. Anubis smiled at their willingness to adapt, he felt a slight bit easier about asking for their help.

"How did the night fare you?" Anubis asked of the Troopers. Comfortable that an opening prayer had been said, those hungry fell to the plates before them.

"Well enough," Ryo answered. His eyes bore dark circles, and the haggard lines of a restless night. Punctuating his remark, Shuu yawned full and loud, covering his mouth with the back of one of his large hands.

"Weird dreams, though," Shin observed quietly.

Takara's attention moved quickly to the slim young man. "What manner of dreams?" Naaza arched a brow at the fervency of her question. "Please, you must understand, dreams in the _Youjakai_ hold a power beyond reckoning. If it... speaks... to you, you must listen."

Shin shrugged slightly. "It was a dream of a mountain, but at the base of the mountain lay a tomb. It was dark and mossy, and wet, like the walls were crying." He sighed and shook his head. "That's really all I remember, is the tomb. I know... I know there was more."

Takara rubbed her long face. "_Domo arigato_." She folded her hands in her lap then, and stared at the empty plate before her.

"This is really good," Shuu mentioned around a mouthful of smoky fish. He pointed across the table at Seiji's untouched _onigiri_. "You gonna eat those?"

"Yes," Seiji snapped without thinking. "Ow!" he twisted to his right, receiving a harsh elbow to his ribs. Clearing his throat, he rephrased himself. "Yes, Shuu... yes I'm going to eat them."

Touma laughed. "Wrong side of the sunshine this morning, Seiji?"

Ashe chose then to ignore the Troopers side of the table, as she focused on the lack of a plate before Takara. "Takara-_sama_, you do not take breakfast?"

Takara's smile was full of canines and sarcasm. "I-"

"Takara is not feeling well," Naaza interposed, laying a hand on the redhead's arm.

Rajura stared at Ashe in her audacity. His brow furrowed, darkening his single eye, as she flashed him a smile. Was she meaning to drive stakes between them all? Naaza pushed his plate away, and threatened to rise.

"Naaza-_sama_." Kaori's voice brought all conversation at the table to a standstill. "Was there not something you wished to ask of _Suiko_?"

The yuan-ti blinked, the vertical slits of his reptillian eyes narrowing as he stared the winter woman down. "Yes," he drew out the hiss, perhaps for effect. "In fact there was." Naaza settled back down at the table, while Takara leaned back slightly.

"The river is the source of our fresh water," he began using the words as a tool to calm himself. "You know that Kososu, the river's spirit, recently returned to his banks. He is ailing, ill, so we cannot draw water from the river until he is cleansed.

"Normally, this is a task that Kayura would complete," he continued, scowling down at his tea. "But-"

"I would be honored to," Shin answered, sparing the MaSho the agony of the question.

Naaza nodded slowly. "Very well, I will take you to the river's source after you are finished."

Shuu clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "I'm going to!"

Naaza nodded, and slowly, blatantly, wrapped an arm around Takara's waist. In the silence, Rajura could hear his own heartbeat, slow and steady. Eyes refused to meet one another. In the heavy air, the Troopers continued to eat.

"Anubis," Ryo's voice finally broke the silence. "This war, this Keiji guy..."

The _Yami_ MaSho held his hand up, as if to hold the question at bay. "We set out tomorrow once Hitomi returns with the report from the East. He has spread his corruption all through the Southern Barrens. Awakening _akuma_ flock to him; we estimate his army in the thousands."

"But, this place?" Ashe jumped into the breath of thought. "I was told it was created from the negative aspects of humanity. Hatred and bitterness and the like." She gestured at the table. "But, _yuki-onna_, the _lungs_... those have no associated negativity."

Rajura rubbed his neck. "Arago was the creation of the negativity. This was once the City of Desire... so I guess you could say that is what the _youjakai_ really is. A manifestation of desire."

"Kayura wanted so badly to create us a paradise, a beautiful place where we could have our wishes fulfilled." Anubis shrugged, and reached for Kaori's hand again. "The _youja_ had fled, scattering; but many simply returned to their original states... _sennin_, _hotoke_, and _gaki_ alike."

"The _youjakai _had begun to awaken as you laid the killing blow upon Arago's armor." Kaori's wintery soft voice continued, her eyes upon Shin. "Many of us were ashamed to learn how corrupt our home had become, and we took steps to... improve it."

"An army of _gaki_ is perhaps the most terrifying sight in all of eternity." It was Naaza's turn, his deep voice rumbling with distaste. "Before we even returned, so much had already been done. Buildings flattened, the river had carved out new banks. We had come home, but it was totally new to us."

"Kayura was the one who united us," Takara reminded them. "She called together the great leaders, the _yosei_ princess, the _lung_ lords, even the voice of the vagabonds, and of those too fearful to come out of hiding. Together we built this-" indicating the structure they sat in, Takara grinned, toothy and wide. "But we were oblivious to Keiji until it was too late.

"After he had ravaged no less than ten small villages, did he finally let a messenger get through to us. The news nearly broke Kayura's resolve, which is why she has undertaken a journey to the North, to seek the guardian there, to discover why this evil has bubbled up from the South." Takara sighed and began to rise. "Suiko, if you would meet me by Kososu's side, by midmorning, I would be greatly humbled."

Shin nodded, but his eyes were upon Naaza. The MaSho pushed himself to his feet, and followed the fire-haired sorceress from the chamber. Anubis took to rubbing his temples again.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Shuu observed quietly, before shoving another mouthful of rice into his face.

Ryo cleared his throat. "Anubis, if you say we can't leave until tomorrow at the earliest, what do you suggest we do today?"

"Rest," Kaori responded in his place. "Sleep and dream." She inhaled deeply, her ice blue eyes closing. "There is something in the air, an electricity, a portent. And it knows something we do not." She rose as well, then, gathering about her the snowdrift kimono. Bowing once to her left, to honor Anubis, then bowing once again to the remainder of the room, Kaori slipped from the room.

His view of his friend unobstructed now, Rajura chuckled softly. "Do you ever tire of her riddles, Anubis?"

With a harrumph, the _Yami_ MaSho shook his empty chopsticks back at him. "No, I do not," he answered with humor in his eyes. "And if you ever would find a good woman, you would understand."

"Touché!" Rajura bowed his head to that, chuckling heartily.

Ashe was the next to rise, excusing herself on account of the tasteless humor. As she slipped out, Rajura furrowed his brow, looking hurt. But the Troopers all knew Ashe better than that.

"Something's up," Ryo mused quietly. "Somebody go keep an eye on her."

"I will," Seiji and Shuu offered simultaneously. They peered across the table at each other, hard gazes meeting for a moment.

"I want you to come with me," Shin mentioned, tugging on Shuu's sleeve. Shuu's big brother attitude turned on almost instantly, as he looked over at his buddy. He looked back to Seiji, and scowled.

"You win this time," he muttered, sitting back down.

Seiji excused himself an instant later, but palmed a few _onigiri_ as he left the table. He left the hall slowly enough, but broke into a sprint just past the door. The echo of his footsteps died away, leaving the dining chamber in total silence.

"Rajura, take _Rekka_ and _Tengu_ to the Map room?" Anubis asked politely as he too rose. "I will show _Suiko_ and _Kongo_ to the riverside."

Rajura was staring out the _shoji_ door, wondering at the exchange he had just witnessed. The Troopers had nearly fought over a girl in their midst. He knew he had been mistaken allowing the girl to come; she would just be a wedge Keiji would use to drive apart the tight knit group of Troopers. The _Gen_ MaSho shivered but nodded mutely, glancing back to his compatriot.

* * *

"Ashe! Ashe, wait up!" Seiji called after the fleeing blonde. He stifled a few of his choicest curses as he lowered his head and poured on the speed. There was no way that Ashe was faster than him. It simply couldn't be. He gained on her as she fled to the central chamber, and closed the last few feet before she made it to the Western wing. 

Throwing his arms around her, he tackled Ashe, twisting in midair so he took the brunt of the fall on his back.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, as she buried an elbow into his ribs. He clamped his arms tighter around her as she struggled.

"Damn you," she growled. "Can't you hear it? Can't you of all people hear it?" Both of her elbows ground hard into his ribs. "_Rei_, my ass. Get your paws off me!"

"Either I can let you go, and we can go about this rationally;" Seiji grunted, trying to get a better grip on her. "Or I can drag you back to your room like this."

Ashe relaxed, but only long enough for Seiji to release her. She was on her feet quickly, and moving down the Western corridor, thankfully at a slower pace. Seiji nipped up, regaining his feet in one smooth movement. As he followed her, he listened intently for the sound she claimed to hear.

The corridor was darker than the others, lacking sconces or candles, but windows of rice paper allowed pools of radiance to spill like water over the floor and walls. Ashe seemed to move intently, pausing to listen every five, or six steps. Finally, she turned to the wall, testing with her hands for a break in the darkness. Seiji bit his lip, and decided to make himself useful.

After a few silent moments, he stood behind her clad in his body armor. _Korin_'s natural soft light pulsed with his heartbeat, and quickened as he stepped up behind Ashe. A few feet away from where she was searching, a doorway was revealed. In the warm, golden glow, Ashe smiled up at her friend, before stepping through the doorway.

Seiji took a step in after her, but bounced back clutching his nose. Eyes watering, he swore softly to himself. The white padding of his gloves came away stained red, the spattered fingers he pressed to the opening of the door. It was solid. A force field of some kind. His heart sunk into his stomach as he wondered if they were really allowed to be here. He could see Ashe beyond, kneeling between two small lit braziers, comforting a small child.

Ashe held him, gathered him to her chest and cradled the small child lovingly. He sobbed still, as she slipped to her knees and rocked him. She pressed her cheek to his hair, dark as night and soft as down. He was perhaps, only three. She kissed his forehead, and paused, blinking. Raising a hand, she brushed away his bangs, revealing a tiny nub in the center of his forehead; warm to the touch, it was undeniably a horn, though no larger than her fingernail.

The boy opened his eyes, and Ashe stared into a pair of golden orbs that pulled her in like quicksand. She took a deep breath, preparing to speak, to ask, to continue breathing. But the child smiled, and whispered.

"Will you help me find my toys?"

Ashe touched his face once again, and slumped over, senseless.

Seiji hammered his fists against the barrier, and screamed her name. The child within, smiled sweetly over Ashe's flaxen hair.

* * *

_She was flying, soaring, coasting like a hawk. No, she was upon the back of something that was doing that. Her fingers were twined in soft, silken hair, the color of jet. Between her legs, the creature was striped and warm, honey gold, black, white, and auburn. Cloven hooves beat against the wind, carrying the strange creature, and her, further and further from everything she had ever known._

Be not afraid,_ a soft whisper touched her thoughts. _I am Kado. I need your help.

_"My help?" her voice seemed foreign, resonant, reverberating with a metallic tone. "Why me?"_

Because you are Kama._ The creature seemed to laugh. _What does the name, Kama Toshitada, mean to you?

_"Nothing." Ashe answered hastily. "Wait, no, he was a warlord... son of a tiny Ainu daimyo, in the North."_

Smart girl._ The creature tipped it's head back slightly, allowing Ashe to see the singular fleshy horn that rose from between it's liquid honey eyes. Ashe's heart nearly stopped. A Ki-rin! _My toys are missing._ The Ki-rin continued, gently pulling her out of shock. _And I want you to find them for me.

_"Toys?" Ashe furrowed her brow._

Toys._ Kado repeated, he began to spiral down, galloping on air. _This is the past, my toys are no longer where they once rested._ Ashe peered down, to see a seething mass of warriors, arrows flew through the air, piercing leather and mail armor, cutting through the ranks. Kado spiraled to an ancient shrine._

You are of the Kama clan, child,_ Kado mused as his cloven feet tamped down upon solid earth. _One of the four clans I chose to protect my treasured toys. Once they were here, all in this shrine. Go... go look.

_Ashe slipped from his silken back, as he stretched out his goatlike head and gently pushed her along. Ashe moved quickly, padding forward into the old shrine. Her hands groped through the cobwebs, and she gently pushed her way into the dim interior. It wasn't dim for long..._

_Four cushions lay upon the altar, arranged as a cross, with four lit candles as the central piece. A red jewel, a black jewel, a bowl of water, and a short, gnarled piece of wood lay upon the cushions. Kado touched his muzzle to the small of her back._

Find them for me?_ He asked, flickering an ear. _You and your friends are meant to.

_"My friends as well?" Ashe's voice echoed still, and she lifted a hand to touch her face. Cold steel brushed against her cheek, and she jerked her hand back, looking for the first time at it. Armor. Black, and gray, tight and molded to her. Ashe's heart hammered._

You should wake up now, child,_ Kado breathed softly. _Do not fear the Oni.

_"What?"_

* * *

The river was black and oily, flowing sluggishly through its wide banks. Takara handed Shin a large platter full of fruits and vegetables. He was to offer it as he waded in the dark water. Laying the platter upon the surface, he watched as it bubbled and frothed. This long lake served as the Kososu's home, not far to the west of the donjon's outer walls. Shin wondered where the spirit himself was, but kept his thoughts to himself. 

He rested the butt of his _yari_ against the river bottom, and lowered the _mempo_ of his helm. He felt the taint of the river like a foul taste in his mouth, an oily residue that clung to his skin, and a darkness that clung to his heart.

"Don't worry," he whispered to the thick water. "I'll fix you. You'll be fine. I promise."

The water surged around his knees, eddies forming in response to his quiet promise. Already his armor had begun to pulse with a heartbeat all its own, glowing softly in the filthy waters. Slowly, he lowered the tip of his trident into the liquid, closing his eyes and listening to the voices surrounding him. Naaza and Takara had begun to chant, singing to the river to keep it quiet, to keep the river spirit steady. Around his knees, the water began to clear, to flow a little more free.

An audible sigh slipped through the trees, whispering through the branches and causing a fall of quiet cherry blossoms to rain down. The petals floated lightly upon the surface of the water, clearing away the murk as they settled, and eventually sank. Shin slowly became aware of a little, old man standing in the water beside him.

Opening his eyes, the Trooper smiled at the figure, and bowed his head in reverence. The spirit of the river, Kososu, bowed back, and laughed, bubbling like a quick brook. The figure dissolved into water again, and splashed back into the river, carrying its laughter away.

"Well, that was easy," Shin observed as he climbed out of the water.

Naaza offered him a hand up, while Shuu offered the other. Shin accepted both, and laughed, at the affronted frown Shuu wore. Takara was leaning over close, listening to the river spirit, smiling and laughing at the bubbling voice.

"Nicely done," she congratulated as she rose. "He is very pleased with your skill. But he warns us that there is some ruckus going on back at the donjon."

"Ruckus?" Shin's brow furrowed, concerned.

"I bet Ashe's messed something up," Shuu grinned, giving his best friend a little nudge. The other shook his head slowly and dismissed his _yoroi_. The fresh scent of water clung to his hair and clothing. Reaching up, he patted the solid shoulders of Shuu.

"You and I both know she wouldn't do anything intentionally." Try as he might, Shin couldn't keep a straight face. Shuu's hearty chuckle quickly caught up with him, leaving the two breathless by the riverside.

Naaza raised a brow, and smirked, curling an arm around the _kitsune_'s waist. Beneath her dress, her nine tails twitched. If the river was right, the return home was not about to be a good thing.

* * *

Ashe grabbed the first thing she felt beneath her hands and shoved with all her might. Curses and flailing limbs surrounded her, and she found her voice. 

"Let me go, I have to find them!" her voice was hoarse, raw as if she had been screaming. "Kado? Kado!" Ashe twisted, finding her feet while her eyes saw nothing but darkness. There were hands, grabbing her, pulling her back down from her feet.

Ashe thrashed, punching something soft and giving. Someone grunted, and fell.

"Ashe, snap out of it!" Ryo's voice bellowed at her, suddenly, her cheek stung, and she fell to her knees.

Pressing her hands against the side of her face, Ashe was silent. No one touched her, no one spoke. Whoever she had punched rose to his feet, groaning. Ashe opened her eyes slowly, the darkness giving way to the soft light that rose from the _Korin_ _yoroi_. Touma held his ribs. Seiji, in his under gear, supported Tengu. Ryo seemed to vibrate, his fists balled.

"What the _hell_ is she doing in here?" The voice that broke the silence came from the entrance. Rajura ground his teeth. "Get out. All of you, get out."

Ryo turned, blocking Rajura's view of the girl. "Not until we know what's going on here."

Rajura looked past them both to the darker recesses of the chamber. "The _Oni_ _yoroi_." He said quietly. "Where is it?"

Ashe coughed, a gut wrenching sound that nearly knocked her off her feet. "Houston, we have a problem..." Sarcasm fell off each word like molten lead, striking their ears and solidifying as the creak and clash of armor. Ashe lifted her hands, clad in gray cloth padding, and midnight steel. She laughed nervously. "Kama Toshitada..."

She began to laugh, tears brimming in her eyes. In the face of four angry men, she laughed; clad in the armor of the _Oni_ MaSho, Ashe laughed until she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Nobody's reviewing my story.. cry I'm not sure if I'm going to pursue this with the fervor that I have been without a few folks telling me how they like it. So please, please, leave a review...

Chapter Five

The Swan's Return

"Where is she?" Takara asked softly, turning in place as the MaSho paced in tight circles. "We must keep her inside."

"She's should be resting," Anubis responded, never taking his eyes off Rajura. "_Korin_ will remain with her through the night. She will not run off unattended through this castle again."

"And of the child she saw? This... Kado?" Takara pressed, eyeing the empty wicker chair in the center of the dais. Anubis turned, and paced his slow, long arc again, passing behind the chair.

"Nothing." Rajura was the one to answer. "We have combed the castle, and we can find nothing. Only Kayura could break the seals on that door. I don't understand how she got inside!"

"You are over-thinking, you one-eyed lout," Naaza rumbled. "The _yoroi_ has a plan. It's probably driving her insane right now."

"It is not." Winter preceded her presence in the room, a chill breeze rolling across the floor. "And I believe I have found someone who knows what may be happening."

Kaori's appearance caused all motion in the room to cease. The enigmatic _yuki-onna_ floated through the room as if she slid on a block of ice. Her hand encompassed the open rice paper door behind her. With black hair hanging loose over her shoulders, the _tenchi_ waited to be acknowledged. Anubis' hands grew white-knuckled as he gripped the wicker chair.

"Enter, and be received, Seiya-_sama,_" he bade her, motioning for the beautiful creature to step within.

One small slipppered foot rose, and came to rest inches above the floor. She stepped and walked, without ever touching the wood, without ever coming in contact with anything around her. Her wings, pale ivory, dipped in scarlet, trailed behind her, folded like a cloak against her back. For the first time, Anubis noticed that she was armed, a beautifully matched _daisho_ lay against her waist. Her lip curled into a sneer as she loaned those gathered a bow.

"What is it that you wish to tell us?" Takara asked, gathering the pacing MaSho up as she swung around the room. They were more intimidating as a group. Besides, having the group together would allow her to bristle and snarl without being seen too easily.

"Lords, you searched for a creature boy named Kado." She spoke with her forehead nearly touching the floor. "The creature is a _Ki-rin_, the last in all of Japan, and the balancing force."

"Speak plainly, _tenchi_," Naaza recommended coldly.

"I speak as simply as I can," the _tenchi_ countered, glancing up for only a second. "The _Ki-rin_ has awoken, and he is choosing his champions. This human woman, and her friends have been graced by his power. They are the keys to the mystery."

"What mystery?" Anubis prompted. "Do you mean to say they will turn this tide of war? Or that they will discover what has become of Lady Kayura?"

The _tenchi_ looked up finally, straightening as she did so. "They may do all that you wish them. Give them proper rein, and the horses can accomplish impossible feats."

"I hate riddles," Naaza growled. He hissed softly, but calmed as Takara's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He reached out, brushing his fingers against her hand, as he glared at the beautifully winged woman.

Anubis rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His eyes rested briefly on the _yuki-onna_ as she stood silently. Her colorless eyes, wrapped by dark lashes, turned slowly to the Yami MaSho. She gave no outward sign of affection, yet Anubis' heart raced at her gaze. Forcing himself to look away, he sighed deeply. "We are done here, _tenchi_." Halfheartedly he waved the winged spirit away.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her bow, until her forehead nearly brushed the floor. "I am at your beck and call, _Yami-sama_." She backed slowly to the door, and after a final bow, turned sharply on her heel. A single feather drifted to the floor in her wake, brilliantly pale against the dark wood. Kaori bent to retrieve it, after she slid the _shoji _closed.

"If you believe the spirit of a death dealer," Naaza hissed as Kaori passed him. "Then perhaps the girl should lea-"

"No." Rajura cut him off. "The girl stays. She is meant to be here." He raised his head high, and looked down upon his fellow MaSho. "If you had seen the fearlessness she possessed." Rajura shook his head slightly.

"She saved your life," Takara whispered, furrowing her brow, beneath vibrant red bangs. "Didn't she? You didn't get away from Hideo."

"Takara," Rajura shook his head slightly.

"A woman saved you? A _human_ woman?" Takara suddenly brayed with laughter, her skirts swirling around her ankles. "Oh, rich. The great _Gen_ MaSho, rescued by a woman."

"Takara, enough." The _kitsune_ blinked and looked down. It had been Naaza to speak up this time; Naaza who was rubbing his temples with long fingers. Takara's golden eyes stared in astonishment as he sighed heavily. "I don't care whether or not Rajura was ever saved. The girl has the _yoroi_ now; she's practically one of us. If Rajura would let me finish, perhaps she should learn from us, and help us."

"She's no... Shuten..." Anubis muttered. Kaori slipped her arm within his, and slowly Anubis' world slipped back into sharp, crystalline focus. "But we can use all the warriors we can get."

* * *

"Four directions," Ashe continued to talk to herself, using a long stick to trace figures in the sand. "Two stones, north and south… blue and red… yin and yang. A bowl and a stick, east and west… green and brown… yang and yin…"

Seiji bit his lip. He was beginning to regret bringing her into the gardens, now. Her constant mutterings had begun to scare him. His mind refused to settle, refused to slip away into meditation, as he frantically fought to follow the strangely circular pattern of Ashe's logic.

"No, not stones… treasures…" She tapped her drawing stick in the sand repeatedly. "Rocks? Precious jewels…" Ashe paused, drawing a slight gasp as she traced a yin-yang circle in the sand. Staring at it for a long, tense moment, she finally leaned down and erased a portion. Running a line through the fat part of the yang tear, she continued to draw in the white sand, adding little dangling baubles. "Naste's necklace! That's one of Kado's toys! Seiji! I think I figured it out!"

Seiji snapped his eyes shut and pretended to be lost in meditation as Ashe leapt up from her stone. Her bare foot scuffed through the sand, obscuring the cross she had etched there. "What's the center? The shrine? Kado's cave?" Ashe paced a tight circle around her drawings before finally coming to crouch before Seiji. "They're the key, Seiji," she whispered, placing her hands on his knees. "The _Shi Tenno_. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Hitomi paced the grand counsel chamber restlessly. She folded her feather cloak again between her arms and turned once more to begin a new circuit of the room. The two dragons that had accompanied her lounged about, high in the rafters, while the _sennin_ could only watch as the young woman grew more frustrated. She tossed her braid in irritation, flinging the length of pale blue back over her shoulders. Tiny vestigial wings, no larger than a hand, twitched at her shoulder blades.

"My lady," the _sennin _breathed, reaching out a single transparent hand. "Patience is all that I can advise. The MaSho must be busy, what with the rumors of the shrine being vandalized."

"_It was not vandalized,_" the resonating thought-voice of the elder _lung_ mentioned, as he uncurled his length from one rafter, to disperse his weight to another. "_We forget the _yoroi_ know their destinies better than any of us mere mortals do. Perhaps it simply has chosen a new bearer._"

"_You're a sentimental sot,_" the second dragon giggled lightly. His voice held the youthful exuberance of one who had not seen war. "_How can a set of armor know anything, beyond death and fighting?_"

Hitomi shook her head slightly, the wave of blue wiggling down her back. "No, once again, Reito is correct." The elder dragon shook his mane of spikes in pleased silence, while his companion sulked into the shadows. "But you are not wrong, Mai. Even the birds in the East were whispering of the descendant of the Kama clan, come to claim his birthright."

"Her."

Hitomi turned at the sound of Anubis' baritone. She hastily swept low in a bow, backing away a few feet. "Anubis-_sama_, the sun shines fairly upon you." Anubis nodded slightly, and returned her bow, the rustle of his kimono signaling the _Yosei_ that she could straighten.

"You've returned early," he observed, glancing up to the two dragons. "Why?"

Hitomi blushed, peach rising in her cheeks as she glanced away from the MaSho. "The beasts fleeing from the East carried with them dire tales. Keiji's army has advanced to the Eastern lands, dragging with them the corruption of the Badlands. The dire wolves of the area warned me that even Jikoku, himself, was preparing to wage war against the dark tide."

"Jikoku?" Anubis blinked, furrowing his brow. "The Guardian's are… awake?"

Hitomi shrugged slightly, wings fluttering like ephemeral jewels. "It was only a rumor, told by one wolf… while the others did not believe him."

Anubis sighed, and scrubbed a hand through his mop of raven-wing hair. "Did you happen to hear anything about a _Ki-rin_?" The _sennin_ faded from view, perhaps he didn't want to be the center of the questioning, or perhaps he simply desired to rest, away from the prying eyes of the mortals. Hitomi didn't notice the spirit's absence as she shook her head.

"Rumors, _Yami-sama_," she whispered. "Rumors that can't be trusted when they come from the eyes and hearts of beasts and plants." Hitomi sighed softly, and her shoulder slumped in defeat. "We could not make it through the pass. We would have fallen to the might of the _akuma_ gathered there."

Anubis nodded slowly. A commotion outside the counsel chamber drew his attention for a second. With a slam, the wide doors shot open. Instantly, Anubis' heart lodged in his throat. She was actually dragging _Korin_. Seiji had both of her arms latched tightly within his, and still the girl managed to plow ahead, some manner of maniac glint in her eyes. At his side, Hitomi gasped.

"It is true!" Her wide black eyes reflected only awe at the lithe blonde woman who finally allowed herself to be halted. "The _Oni_ has awakened."

"What is the meaning of this?" Anubis demanded, taking a step forward. His arm blocked Hitomi from advancing any, so she remained silent and staring.

"I couldn't stop her," Seiji jumped into the silence, before Ashe could formulate words. "She's been talking to herself for hours. And now this…"

Behind him, the young woman sputtered. "Why… I … oh… Seiji!" Her brow furrowed into a dark line, beneath the platinum bangs. With her fists balled at her sides, she stomped a foot and drew a single deep breath. "I know what the connection is! The four things that Kado needs us to find, and the four cardinal directions… and the _Shi Tenno_! Except I think one of them is dead, and that's why the South is so evil, and if we don't stop this, then… then…"

Anubis lowered his eyes. "It will be as if Arago had never been defeated."

Seiji glanced to the MaSho. "You can't be serious? You believe her?" As Anubis nodded slowly, the _Korin_ bearer tossed his hands into the air. "But… how can she know? It's not like anyone's drawn us a roadmap to the _Youjakai_!"

"We do have a road map," Ashe answered quietly. "Every tale passed down through the generations has truth wrapped in it. Can't you see that? If all these things are here, as real as you and I, what's to say that the stories aren't real?"

Seiji found no response to Ashe's adamant words. After a moment or two, he shrugged, and held his hands out. "What do you want me to say? You're right, Ashe. None of us know anything. Is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to say that I don't trust this? Well, fine, I don't trust any of it."

Hitomi hugged her feathered cloak to herself; she could feel the wounds caused by words as they flew through the air. Yet, Ashe didn't wince. The girl didn't draw back, or wither from Seiji's angry tirade. The _Korin_ bearer took a long, shuddering breath, and raked his hand through his hair, causing both of his pale violet eyes to be visible for a long tense moment.

Ashe looked not at Seiji, but at the MaSho and the _Yosei_ standing dumbfounded behind him. Finally her pitch dark eyes flickered back to the Trooper. "I want you to trust me, Seiji."

Seiji stared at her. For a moment, she felt as though she'd asked him to kill his firstborn son. After long, silent moments, he squared himself up, towering a head and shoulders above the girl. "I can't," came out of his mouth as he stared down at her. "You… you're one of **them** now. I can't trust you." The venom in his voice drove right into Ashe's heart. She sputtered as Seiji turned to face to two behind them. "She's yours to deal with now. I can't listen to this anymore."

"Seiji?" Ashe found his name as he pushed past her. The blond didn't look back as he closed the heavy doors behind him, leaving her behind. She stared, numb, at the door, as if trying to fit together what had just occurred. She covered her mouth with her hand, and realized that she was crying.

Hesitantly, a hand came to rest upon her arm. Ashe rubbed her face with the back of her arm, as she turned to see the petite _Yosei_ staring up at her. The swan maiden's eyes were dark buttons upon her pale skin, but they held a liquid understanding. Ashe allowed herself to be comforted by those dark orbs.

"If the Guardian's are truly awake, and connected as Ashe-_san_ fears," Anubis broke the silence heartlessly, dragging both women back to the real task. "Then perhaps we should seek the Guardian's ourselves, perhaps find these 'toys' the fabled _Ki-rin_ spoke of."

"One of them is already found," Ashe answered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "The _Inochi no Madatama_. Naste still wears it."

"And the others?" Hitomi asked softly. "What do we know of them?"

"Another jewel. A bowl, and a stick." Ashe shrugged. "North, east and west."

"The Jewel of Life would have been South," Anubis muttered. "So you believe the Southern Guardian has… fallen?"

"Komoku." Ashe nodded slightly. "The four were to guard the corners of Japan from invasions, right? Then they should have stopped Keiji from running rampant like he has, shouldn't they?"

"Only if they consider the _akuma_ an invasion," Anubis corrected. "Hitomi, Reito, Mai, I want to know exactly what you saw when you traveled East. Ashe-_san_, do not let _Korin_'s words wound you. There is a reason for everything, that much I am certain. Please, for now, return to your room, meditate on what you've learned. Perhaps the _Ki-rin_ will reappear, and offer us further guidance."

Ashe bowed slightly, and left. She didn't want to go back to her room, but for now, she knew that was the safest place for her. As the door clicked shut behind her, Anubis allowed himself a moment to deflate. High in the rafters, Reito trumpeted, shaking his massive bearded head.

"_It is a shame that one so young must learn the cruelty of life_," he mentioned to those around him.

* * *

"Seiji, where's Ashe?" Shuu was the first to speak up when the _Korin_ warrior returned solo to the common rooms they shared. "What happened?"

With a shrug, he knocked Shuu's hand from his shoulder. "She talks like them; she acts like them. So I left her, with them." He stated, pushing past Touma. Shuu skidded to a halt, and exchanged a bewildered look with the blue-haired warrior.

"Did he just say he left Ashe with the MaSho?" Shuu queried.

"I think he did," Touma answered, as the _shoji _wall separating the common room from the private ones slid closed. "And I don't think he wants to talk about it." Touma turned Shuu from the area with a well placed hand, and guided him back to the center of the common room. Shin looked up from the tea he was making as the two others sat down.

"Does he think she's become the enemy?" Shin asked. He dipped the ladle gently into the large pot, and withdrew a small portion of the mixture. It had been so long since he had the chance to do something so delightfully traditional, he was determined to take his time. "Just because the _Oni yoroi_ has chosen her?"

"Actually, guys," Ryo interrupted from the window. "I think it's more of the buddy-buddy way she's got with the MaSho."

"But Ashe is like that with everyone," Shuu reminded them. "Remember how she got tangled up with us? And remember how **somebody** didn't want her to sit with us at lunch?"

"Rollerblades shouldn't be used indoors," Touma sighed. "And I still stick by it."

"That's not the point," Ryo interrupted. "I think I know where Seiji's coming from. Ashe doesn't know what the MaSho did. Regardless of Arago, I don't think I can forgive them for all the pain they caused us." He came down from the window to join the three others at the tea table. "Shuu, you once told me that you wanted to protect Ashe from the truth of the _yoroi_."

Shuu mumbled something into his teacup, unwilling to meet Ryo's intense gaze.

"Well, we lost that chance now. She's one of us, a bearer of _yoroi_. She'll know the truth, in all it's ugly glory. Something tells me that we'd better get used to the idea." Ryo patted _Kongo_'s shoulder, and glanced up sharply as a movement caught his attention. The _shoji_ wall slid fully closed as he watched, but Ashe's pale face, and black eyes, still lingered as an afterimage in Ryo's mind.


End file.
